Assistance May Be Required
by Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko
Summary: Takeda did say it was his FIRST year as the faculty advisor for the Volleyball club. Why would a man with no knowledge of a sport decide to coach said sport? And who was the advisor while Ukai Sr was retired? Let me tell you about the relationship between the Volleyball club and the English teachers, and how the new one became their assistant coach...


I'm starting ANOTHER LONG STORY OMG WHY

Hello everyone, HCN here, the authoress of the (how in the _fuck_) popular "Be Wary, the Crow Watches!" I've had this story in the works since _before _I wrote BWtCW, but I wasn't satisfied with it until now. I really shouldn't be doing this, I already have two other major stories to work on (Moonlight Through the Leaves for Bleach, and Raise the Sky High for Katekyo Hitman Reborn) but I _really _wanted to do this.

You can kinda blame the author Bergliot for this, I want senpai to praise me (as selfish as that sounds.)

Anyways, let's get to the prologue!

("_Italics"_ = English, "Normal" = Japanese)

* * *

Trying to view the night sky from the tiny window of an airplane is hard enough when you're not dead tired and not actually next to the window.

A one way flight from the Detroit Metro Airport to Tokyo's Narita International Airport could have from 1 to 2 stops and could take anywhere from 18 to 30+ hours depending on where exactly said stops are and what airline you're on. Tickets can go for anywere between $800 to $1500 in just Economy class.

(Don't even ask for the price of a non-stop flight. A single 12 hour flight over the Pacific ocean is not worth shelling out your entire life savings and then some. Especially if you were just a college student not that long ago.)

She was lucky to have gotten one of the less than 20 hour flights that only had one transfer that wasn't in Korea or even possibly China. She really wasn't up to dealing with the trying to figure her way through an Airport in any of the Far Eastern countries except the one she was fluent in.

Tipping the ipad in her lap, the unlit screen showed her reflection. Mid-back length, dark auburn hair messily pulled into a low, side ponytail, usually sharp wood-brown eyes dull and heavy with exhaustion from the long flight and lack of sleep, heavily freckled skin paling slightly for the same reasons.

Yeah, she looked like shit, and she didn't really care at this point anymore.

Stifling a yawn, she sunk into her seat, wishing she could have gotten the window seat, instead of the middle-aged Japanese business man on her right, but she would stop caring about that too once she finally drops off to sleep, stiff neck be damned.

"_Ah, excuse me..._" She glanced at the business man. He looked somewhat concerned. "_Forgive me if I seem rude, but are you alright? You look rather... ill. Do you need the flight attendant?_" She blinked at the stranger owlishly. Well, that was something new.

"Ah, no, that is alright. This is only my... technically third time on a flight this long, so I am just overly tired. I already had a 5 hour flight at 4 in the morning to get here and I hadn't slept beforehand. I'll be fine once I nod off." The man was surprised by not just the fact that she began speaking to him in Japanese, but very good Japanese.

"Your Japanese is rather good for someone so young. Was it a language you began learning as a young child?" He asked in his native tongue. She felt a twitch in her lips.

"No, it's nothing like that. Middle school was technically when I started wanting to learn it and began to somewhat teach myself the basics. It wasn't until highschool that I could actually take formal classes. And I kept at it in college." The American woman explained, only to receive a confused look from the business man.

"College? Are you a genius of some kind? You don't look to be older than 16 or so..." The girl snorted and began to try and stifle her laughter, confusing the man even more.

"I'm 24. Though, I will admit that circumstances forced me to graduate a bit early." The man's eyes went wide as the young woman nearly shoved her fist in her mouth to stop from outright laughing. "I promise you are far from the first to misjudge my age, and I take no offence to it. I've been having people think I'm anywhere between 13 and 16 since my later years of highschool. All the American children these days look so much older than they are that most people assume that my youthful appearence is the same. It's hilarious to me."

"I see..." He tried not to gape at the young woman. "If I may ask, what is bringing you to Japan? Vacation, family, work...?" He trailed off.

"Work actually." She smiled a bit. "I got a job offer to teach English at a high school in a small town in Miyagi."

"How did you manage that?"

"I actually was in a program that allowed me to be a student teacher there temperarily last year. That was my first time on a flight this long. It was not fun. Anyways, the elderly man who originally was teaching English that I was under was planning on retiring after that year. And when they were looking for people to replace him, he brought me up appearently. And so, everything kinda fell into place after that, though it took a while to get everything set up..." The man nodded at her explanation.

"That is rather incredable."

She scratched her cheek, shrugging a bit and giving a small smile. "I guess so... Hehe, I wonder what the kids will do... I'll be back in time for the graduation of the Third Years I got to know... I bet they'll be so surprized!" She giggled a bit, then yawned. She sunk farther into her seat, exhaustion coming back full force. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep her eyes open, only to jump when something bright red was suddenly in front of her. She blinked once more, slower, realizing it was a neck pillow. Glancing at the business man in confusion, he smiled a bit at her.

"Take it, you said you were tired, and I kept you from sleeping by chatting. So, as a bit of an apology, use it. I always have two pillows, a neck one and a simple small one. I only use the neck one when I'm not by the window, like yourself, so I'll allow you to use it." He explained, offering the pillow once more.

"Ah... thank you..." She gave a nod and a greatful smile to the man. She never carried anything like this, she didn't fly nearly often enough to warrent it. The American slipped her ipad into her black duffle bag under the seat, pulled the pillow on, and finally allowed herself to drift off to the quiet hum of the plane engine.

Several long hours later, the plane landed and the passengers were readying to get off the plane. Now feeling somewhat better from sleeping for so long, the redhead pulled herself up from her seat, stretching the best she could in the small space. The business man noticed, as she returned his pillow, that she oddly wasn't putting any weight on her left leg, even though to her left was the isle. She seemed hesitant to.

"Let's see if you'll work this time..." The redhead muttered to herself, seemingly glaring down at her left leg. She moved carefully into the isle, hands clutching onto the headrest of the seat in front of her. Slowly, she began to shift her weight to her left leg, only to flinch when a bolt of intense pain shot up it, nearly causing said leg to give out as the calf muscles twisted and stiffened into an immobilizing knot. Bitting her lip to keep from swearing, tawny eyes glared again at the appendage.

(Lack of movement can be just as bad as too much movement.)

"Are you alright, Miss?" The man across the isle asked, worried by the woman's sudden display of pain.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." She gritted out, shifting her weight back to her right leg. "Just... an old wound acting up. If you would be kind enough to help me get my suitcase..."

"Ah, yes of course!"

"The maroon one, right here." With the help of the other man, she got her small suitcase down and began rummaging through her duffle bag while a flight attendant addressed her.

"Ma'am, do you need assistance geting off the plane?"

"No, thank you, I'm prepared this time at least... Ah, there you are you little...!" She roughly pulled something out of her bag, nearly bringing with it what looked to be some kind of black stuffed animal. Upon closer inspection, the black and orange contraption appeared to be...

"A... folding cane?" Stated the stunned flight attendant. The young woman skillfully unfolded and slid the sectioned cane into place, then leaned heavily on it, just to make sure the pieces were snug. Then, with her luggage and carry-on, the red haired girl slowly hobbled her way off the plane, wincing every now and again, but kept her head up, seemingly unashamed of her semi-crippled state.

Once she made it through customs, the American woman hobbled her way to baggage claim. Though her leg pain had begun to ease up, it was still stiff. She'd need to stretch it properly after all this so it won't cramp at random times later. This was the only reason she had begun to hate long distance travel.

Sighing, sepia eyes scanned the baggage claim area. A small handful of people stood with signs declaring who they had arrived to pick up. Another sweep through the crowd and she began to wonder if she'd need to make a call.

"Novosad-san!"

Smirking a bit, she turned to the familiar voice. A sign with "Molly Novosad" scrawled on it in messy English waved in the air. There's her way to Miyagi.

"Ittetsu-kun! I told you it was fine to call me Molly when we're off school grounds and away from the students." She called back, ambling over to the black haired man. The two stood eye to eye, Molly being just ever slightly taller, even if she was still leaning on her cane a bit.

Takeda chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head. "Yes, right, ehehe..."

"Well, at least I didn't have to be wheeled out on a wheelchair this time, that was horrible." Molly mused. Takeda chuckled again.

"Let's get your other bags. We still have a long drive ahead of us, remember?" He stated, and Molly groaned.

"You'll let me stretch my leg before we go, won't you?" She pouted a bit.

"Of course." He smiled lightly at his American colleague. "Now, shall we get your bags?"

"Yeah..." She giggled a bit, before turning and steadily trudged to where her bags would be. Takeda easily fell in step with her, not seeming to mind her slower gait.

"Hey..." Molly started quietly.

"Nn?"

"How are those kids doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure about the kids themselves. I think I heard in passing about some fighting, but I'm not sure." He replies slowly. "But there is one thing I can tell you." Molly tipped her head, silently urging him on.

"I was able to become the Faculty Adviser for the volleyball club. So, they won't have any trouble with the school now that Ukai-san will have to stay retired after his collapse." Molly's eyes widened at the news.

"But, you don't..."

"But, I can learn. And I have you to help me, don't I?" Takeda beamed at his friend and (now) co-worker. Molly blinked, before smiling back.

"Yeah, you do." Molly sighed as they finally spotted her larger suitcases on the revolving belt. "I'm paying for the gas back, you hear me?"

"Eh?! No, it's fine! I don't mind!" Takeda tried to protest, flailing his arms abit.

"You already had to pay for the 5 hours down here, you are not shelling out another 6000 something yen for the trip back when I can. This in non-negotiable Ittetsu. I am paying." She replied firmly. The elder teacher sighed in defeat. He never could win against the american when she was set on something.

"Fine. Let's get going then, yeah?"

"Heehee, I can't wait to see everyone!"

* * *

_**Back in Japan!**_

_Greetings everyone! Typing this up from mobile ^^_

_I'm finally off the plane and on my way back to Miyagi! Tetsu-kun is the best, I swear, coming all the way to get me. I'm greatful to him. (Even though I'm still terrified of the driving in Japan ;A; Tetsu-kuuun please don't take any risks, one car crash is all I need in life thank you)_

_I can't believe I'm back after such a short time! I never expected to get hired at K High! I was only a student teacher! But, I'm so thankful, this is like a dream... _

_I hope all the kids I met are still doing ok. I'll be able to see the Third Years graduate! How exciting! :D_

_I'm a bit nervous though, becoming a full-fledged teacher. I hope I do well! My only comfort will be the Second Years who know me being my students, and the other teachers like Tetsu-kun. _

_Well, I'll type up more later tonight when I get to my apartment. Did I mention it's the same one I had last time I was there? Reiko-sama is an actual angel, letting me have it back after so long. I'm going to see about giving her a big hug when I see her again._

_Cheer me on everyone! _

_Share __Reblog __Like_

_#Molly is screeching #Long plane rides are shit #This weeaboo trash has finally began to become a proper member of society #Pray for my sanity #and my wallet_

* * *

And there you have it! The start of my newest story!

If anyone has guessed, yes, that is indeed my emulation of a tumblr post at the end, this will happen EVERY chapter.

Idk, it just sounded like something to help get into Molly's head.

Anyways, tell me what you think guys!


End file.
